


Beautiful

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [30]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "You're so beautiful" from Steve's POV and from Billy'sSteve thinks Billy is beautiful. Billy thinks Steve is beautiful. Basically plotless fluff lol





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

**Steve’s POV**

Steve was panting hard against Billy’s lips, nestled between his boyfriends legs and trying to remember how to breathe as he came back to himself. It was always like that with Billy. Everything more intense, senses heightened, pleasure wracking his entire body. Sometimes he couldn’t speak for a solid hour after, content to lay on Billy’s chest while the other boy carded gentle fingers through his hair. 

His finally managed to open his eyes, staring down at Billy who looked absolutely wrecked. Tears clung to his eyelashes and his mouth was open, bottom lip trembling while his breathing slowly returned to normal. His curls stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat and there was a tiny crinkle between his eyebrows that Steve couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to. He smiled when Billy hummed happily, squeezing his thighs tight around Steve’s hips like he was trying to drag him closer, and his nails still deep in Steve’s back. 

Steve brushed the back of his knuckles over Billy’s cheekbone, wary of the bruise that was still healing there. 

“What are you lookin at?” Billy asked, eyes curious. 

Steve knew that Billy wasn’t one for being mushy. The boy did NOT know how to take a compliment, always brushing them off with a joke. But not this time. Steve needed Billy to know and he needed him to believe it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, smiling what he knew must be a dopey sort of, fucked out, grin. 

Billy blinked incredulously up at him. 

“You’re just saying that cause you’ve got your dick in my-

Steve cut him off with a kiss, soft and sweet and everything their heated make out earlier wasn’t. He poured it all into that kiss. Everything he couldn’t say, because Billy wasn’t ready to hear it. 

When he pulled away Billy’s face was flushed, his eyes fluttering lazily as he gazed up at his boyfriend. 

“Alright?” he asked simply, his hand still cupping Billy’s cheek. 

Billy curled his fingers around Steve’s, nodding once. 

“Alright.”

**Billy’s POV**

It was Steve’s idea that they go to prom together and as Billy stared at himself in the mirror, in a rented fucking tux, he couldn’t remember why he’d let Steve talk him into it. He hated it. He hated the crisp white shirt buttoned all the way to his neck. He hated the jacket. Most of all, he hated the bow tie because come on. He felt ridiculous. 

Unwilling to completely dress like a good boy for the night, Billy still wore his dagger earring. He wasn’t gonna have anyone mistaking him for a prep just because he was dating the King of Hawkins High. Not that anyone knew that. Although they would after tonight. 

The whole drive to Steve’s house was agony as Billy tried to remind himself that he loved his boyfriend and he wanted to make him happy and that’s why he was putting himself through what promised to be an absolute shit show of an evening. 

“Fucking stupid,” he muttered under his breath as he knocked on Steve’s door, harder than necessary. 

Any and all misgivings and complaints flew out the window when Steve opened the door. He was dressed almost the same as Billy, in a simple black tux, but he wore a light blue shirt underneath and in place of the bowtie, had opted for a black regular tie. Jesus christ, why hadn’t Billy thought of that? He looked amazing and Billy was left feeling like the luckiest guy in the world because whatever happened when they turned up at prom together, he knew he had the hottest date. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, looking down at himself like he thought maybe he’d missed a stain or something. Clearly Billy had been staring for too long. 

“Nothing. Nothing, just…”Billy trailed off, tucking his hands in his pockets and scuffing his boot (because fuck dress shoes) against the pavement. 

“Just, what?” Steve prompted, chewing at his bottom lip. 

“You’re, um…you look…you’re beautiful,” he said finally, looking up at Steve from underneath his lashes, cheeks feeling a little hot. 

Steve eyes were bright, a goofy grin spreading across his face. 

“Really?” he asked. 

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, really. Now get your ass in the car so we can get this over with,” he grumbled, unable to keep a soft smile off his face when Steve looped his arm through Billy’s as they walked to the car. 

“I can’t believe you actually wore the bowtie,” Steve teased, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Shut up.”


End file.
